nocturne
by kurohippopotamus
Summary: [sonamy] dan kemudian Sonic menemukan 'nocturne'nya selama ini.


**nocturne**

 **Sonic The Hedgehog © SEGA and Sonic Team**

 **nocturne © kurohippopotamus (kuurou)**

 **Warning:** _ **Drabble, fluffy,**_ **dan lain-lain.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Notes:**

 **\- Author tak pernah mengharapkan hal-hal finansial dalam membuat fanfik ini dan hanya bertujuan untuk menyalurkan kesenangan belaka.**

 **\- Diharapkan untuk selalu menjaga dan memeriksakan kejiwaan anda setiap/sesudah membaca fanfik ini.**

 **\- Jika anda tidak menyukai (bahkan membenci) alur/** _ **pairing**_ **/lain sebagainya yang bersangkutan dengan fanfik ini, diharap untuk segera meninggalkan fanfik ini, terima kasih.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **nocturne**_

 _ **[a piece of music appropriate to the night or evening; a short composition of a romantic or dreamy character suggestive of night, typically for piano]**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Entah sudah berapa kali landak _cobalt blue_ ini menemani tidur nyenyak Amy Rose.

Kalau saja ia _**terlalu**_ rajin menghitung frekuensinya menumpang tidur di rumah landak merah muda itu, mungkin ia benar-benar akan mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri mengapa malah mendekati orang yang 'katanya' ingin dihindari itu berhubung tanpa sadar ia sudah sering sekali menginap di rumah Amy.

Jangankan mempertanyakan motivasi konyolnya itu, bahkan kini Sonic justru mengamati Amy yang tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya pula!

Ah, waktu memang ingin berjalan cepat menyaingi kecepatan berlarinya, atau justru sudah bisa bersanding dengan kecepatannya itu. Tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Sonic masih berlari-lari mencari suaka dengan Amy yang mengejarnya dengan _Piko-Piko Hammer_. Kini, ia justru menikmati jam-jam tidurnya bersama orang yang sama. Diam-diam mengamati gadis manis itu sambil berandai-andai dunia akan menjadi sebuah _utopia_ baginya, tanpa gangguan _si-manusia-telur-sialan_ itu.

Dan karena sering menginap itulah, Sonic perlahan mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil Amy sebelum menuju pulau kapuk. Namun, yang paling membuatnya sedikit hapal di luar kepala adalah kebiasaannya mendengarkan musik melalui kotak musik kecil yang terbuat dari kayu, yang diletakkan di meja samping tempat tidur tersebut.

Ingatlah tempo hari saat landak merah muda beriris hijau _seafoam_ ini menceritakan kotak musik yang ia namakan ' _Nocturne'_ itu. Konon, kotak musik tersebut merupakan hadiah kenang-kenangan dari orang tuanya semasa kecil. Keberadaannya sempat tak diketahui, namun untungnya Amy menemukannya kembali dalam kondisi prima sewaktu membereskan lotengnya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kotak musik itu bisa dikatakan berjasa dalam mengantarkan Amy ke dunia mimpinya tersebut. Sempat pula landak beriris bak hijau daun itu menanyakan alasan Amy menamakan kotak musik itu ' _Nocturne_ '.

" _Sebenarnya aku baru kali ini menamakannya 'Nocturne'. Tapi sewaktu mencari istilah di internet dan buku, aku menemukan istilah itu. Berdasarkan apa yang kutemukan, 'Nocturne' itu seperti … musik yang menenangkan di malam hari. Karena lagu di kotak musik itu selalu menenangkan, makanya aku menamainya 'Nocturne'_ "

Yah, maha benar internet dan sebangsanya.

Dan ucapan Amy benar adanya, musik yang dilantunkan teramat menenangkan, membuat mereka sering kali terlena menikmatinya hingga kantuk menjelang bahkan sampai membuat Sonic terlambat menyadari bahwa lagu itu selalu berhasil membuatnya tertidur.

Anehnya, kali ini Sonic seakan menahan dirinya dari godaan ' _Nocturne_ '.

Bukan, bukan berarti ia mulai bosan. Bahkan kini perlahan landak biru itu mulai menyukai musik yang terdengar begitu lembut itu, mungkin juga mulai ketagihan mendengarkannya. Terkesan aneh, berhubung biasanya _si pahlawan_ ini cenderung sering mendengarkan lagu-lagu rock seperti layaknya para pemuda, _katanya_.

Rupanya ia sedang memikirkan istilah _nocturne_ yang menjadi dasar nama kotak musik tersebut.

Alasan pertama, sosok Amy yang begitu tenang saat menikmati tidur malamnya.

Alasan kedua, sinar rembulan yang entah mengapa seperti memancingnya untuk berpikir, dengan menyinari tubuh Amy yang membelakangi jendela.

Alasan ketiga, tentu saja musik dari kotak musik tersebut.

Maka tak heran jika barusan saja Sonic lagi-lagi merasakan helaian lembut dari rambut Amy yang kini mulai memanjang. Mendapati sebuah suasana yang begitu menenangkan itulah yang membuat landak biru itu ingin terus menikmati ketenangan ini, ingin selalu bermesraan dengan ketenangan ini bersama Amy di dekatnya. Sisi baiknya, suasana ini seakan mengingatkan untuk terus berjuang melindungi dunia dari sentuhan kotor Eggman dan cecunguknya itu.

Sisi baiknya lagi, ia justru ingin Amy bisa selalu merasakan ketenangan ini, lebih baik lagi jika bersamanya. Meskipun hingga kini Sonic tidak mau menunjukkannya secara gamblang di hadapan gadis landak merah muda itu.

Musik lembut itu perlahan mencapai nada akhir, sontak menyadarkan Sonic yang inisiatif memainkan kembali kotak musik tersebut. Begitu musik lembut itu kembali memenuhi kamar tidur Amy, perlahan tangan yang ternodai pertarungan itu meraih tubuh Amy yang masih saja terlena dengan dunia mimpinya, lalu memeluk—tidak, mendekapnya dengan begitu lembut, tanpa membangunkannya sama sekali.

Kembali lagi mengamati wajah Amy yang tenang, membuat Sonic menimbang-nimbang kapan seharusnya ia menyatakan perasaannya itu, sebelum semuanya terlambat, tetapi egonya masih terlihat kurang ajar karena terus menahannya untuk menyatakan perasaannya. _Nanti saja setelah semuanya selesai,_ begitu katanya.

 _Ah, tapi sampai kapan_?

Cepat-cepat ia mengakhiri perdebatan batin itu, memilih untuk menikmati kembali musik menenangkan itu dengan dekapan untuk Amy. Tak lupa ia mengecup kening landak merah muda itu yang semakin lelap dalam tidurnya; sebuah kebiasaan baru Sonic semenjak menginap di rumah Amy.

" _Selamat tidur, Nocturne_ …"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fanfik ini disponsori oleh:**

 **The Eternal Steam Engine – Touhou 12.3 (Hisoutensoku) Staff Roll Theme** _(di sini ane saranin buat dengerin piano arrange-nya_ _ **Akikiki**_ _sama Folk arrange-nya_ _ **Floating Cloud**_ _)_

 **Author Note**

Iya, ini ceritanya ngejar NulisRandom2018 hari ini, semoga bisa kekejar _publish_ nya :'')

CORETkenapadiFFnsamaAO3gakbisagantifontkeTNRCORET /yha

Jadi, ane nyaranin lagu _The Eternal Steam Engine_ ini karena lagunya yang nenangin dan cocok buat malem-malem, istilahnya _Nocturne_ nya ane lah, hehee :D

Akhir kata, silakan kirimkan komentar, saran, dan kritik untuk fanfik ini melalui kotak _review_ fanfik ini :)


End file.
